Love Potion
by animearia
Summary: Juvia decides that third times a charm when it comes to love potions but predictably it all goes terribly wrong...chaos ensues as jealousy rears its head. T to be safe because swearing. Gratsu, Stingue and Fraxus!
1. Prologue

Juvia slid in to the Guild unnoticed, her hand straying in to her pocket to check that _it_ was still there. _I know I tried this before…and then a second time but….third time's a charm right? I hope._ Juvia took a deep breath. She casually looked around the Guild, trying to locate her target. _Hmm…..where is-there! Oooohhhhhh Gray looks so gorgeous today._ Juvia swooned as she locked eyes on the person she'd been looking for.

Gray was sitting with an unusual group of people. Natsu, Laxus, and Sting. _Sting and Rogue must be visiting…I'm surprised Laxus is over there but maybe it's a dragon slayer thing…_ Rogue was lurking nearby chatting with Gajeel, and Laxus's Raijinshu where scattered about the Guild…an even more unusual sight as they where usually grouped near to him. Evergreen was in one corner with Elfman while Bickslow was in another drinking. Freed was the closest to their leader, leaning on the bar and keeping an eye on Laxus. Juvia watched him curiously as he kept sneaking glances at his leader. It wasn't the usual watchful way he looked at him, making sure there where no threats to his person. It was more…. _oh. That must be how I look at Gray._ Juvia thought, watching as Freed snuck another glance at Laxus. The rune mage flushing as Laxus treated Sting to a half smile. The laugh that Sting managed to coax out of Laxus had Freed's hands clenching. _Interesting. But I don't have time for that….when Gray and I are finally together, everyone will come to me for love advice. I'll help Freed out of the kindness of my heart because everyone should be as happy as Gray and I will be!_ She sighed wistfully, moving closer to the group.

No-one had spotted her. She crept behind the pillar closest to the table. She had a straight shot at Gray. He was sitting next to Laxus, with Natsu and Sting opposite. She couldn't miss. Juvia pulled the bottle out of her pocket and uncorked it. She shook a handful of the dust in to her palm, mixing it with a little of her water to make it easier to throw. _I won't make any mistakes this time._ Juvia moulded the dust and her water in to a ball shape and got ready to throw. Making sure no-one was watching her she took aim and it fly. The ball of magical dust arced through the air, right on course for Gray…..until Gray stood up. _No. No no no no no._ Gray casually strolled away from the table, passing by Mira who was heading towards it with a tray of drinks in her hands. _No. No no no. Can't you wait to pee for ten seconds, I beg of you!_ Juvia watched Gray move out of range of the ball. Her head snapped back to the table in time to see Laxus leaning forward to take his drink from Mira. Natsu and Sting following suit. Juvia could see what was about to happen. _But….I practised throwing for hours….I couldn't miss…..why Gray….._

The ball hit Mira's hand as she passed a bottle to Laxus. It shattered, magic dust poofing up in to the faces of the four people clustered around Mira and her tray. Juvia frantically tried to remember how this was supposed to work. _Once the dust has been inhaled….the person who inhaled it falls in love with the first person they see….I'm sure that's right. But…I can't remember how long it's supposed to take, I was just going to go over there immediately and start talking to Gray._ Juvia fretted. The instructions where on the side of the bottle but she didn't want to risk taking out it again. She watched Laxus shake his head slightly and sneeze.

"Oh, here you go Laxus" Mira giggled, handing Laxus a tissue from her apron.

"Thanks" the dragon slayer rumbled, looking up at Mira as he reached to take it. Their eyes locked, and Juvia saw a faint pink glow, it was gone so fast she would have thought she'd imagined it…if she hadn't seen the same thing happen with Sting, shortly followed by Natsu.

"Hey do you smell anything…." Natsu's nose wrinkled.

"…..weird?" Sting finished Natsu's sentence, the two turning to each other and locking eyes. There was that pink glow again. Blink and you'd miss it. _This is bad. This is very, very bad._ Juvia fretted, watching the events unfold in front of her.

A giggling Mira had slid next to Laxus in the both, gazing up at him and batting her eyelashes. Laxus was smirking, his arm propped up on the back of the booth, Mira's fingers trailing circles around it. Juvia's gaze shot over to Freed, the rune mage….wasn't happy. His hand was clenched on the hilt of his sword, and his expression was hurt…and bewildered. The tension in his jaw indicated he was gritting his teeth.

"What the fuck?" a familiar voice growled and Juvia's gaze moved away from Freed, and to her beloved Gray. Gray was standing by the table, staring at Sting and Natsu. _That's odd…why is he so upset?_ Juvia wondered, looking at the angry expression on Gray's face as he took in the sight before him. Natsu's face was flushed and he was smiling shyly at Sting, who'd leaned forward and was trailing a finger down Natsu's chest. _Maybe Gray's upset because Natsu didn't tell him about he and Sting….._ Juvia said, wilfully ignoring the fact that her potion was the reason for Natsu and Sting's behaviour.

"Seconded" Freed said stiffly.

"Thirded" a shadowy voice said, as Rogue popped up from nowhere. Juvia shuddered when she saw the look in his eyes. _He looks like he's going to murder someone. This isn't good…what do I do…what do I do….maybe…they won't know it's me….maybe I can…_

"JUVIA" Gray, Freed and Rogue shouted in unison. Startled she looked up to see three sets of eyes fixed on her. None of them looked happy. _Oh dear._


	2. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Thought I'd give you guys a little Christmas update! I won't be able to update for the first two weeks of January because I won't have any wifi but I might update again in the week before I go!_**

 _Earlier…_

Laxus stalked in to the Guild, he wasn't in the best mood, and this time it wasn't an act. All he wanted was to settle down in a corner somewhere with a beer and brood. He could smell Freed, and he knew the other man was following him. He could hear the rune mage's light footsteps behind him. _Of course…we have an argument and he still sticks to his rules and does his job._

Laxus tried really hard not to be mad, but lately the situation was getting to him more and more. Laxus was in love with Freed, had been for a while and it was starting to be a real...problem. Freed had taken it upon himself to be Laxus's bodyguard and he'd even roped Evergreen and Bickslow in to the endeavour. He and Freed had been friends for years, and Freed knew Laxus like nobody else did. He knew that sometimes…Laxus needed people watching his back, but he'd never actively ask for help. So Freed had decided he would take the job, along with the only two other friends Laxus had managed to make. When Bickslow and Evergreen had first joined the Guild, no-one wanted to go near either of them because of their magic, they where too scared and in Evergreen's case, the attitude she'd developed to deal with it didn't help either. Laxus had been the only person unafraid to approach them…to make conversation.

They'd been friends ever since and they'd immediately agreed to form the Raijinshu with Freed. Laxus hadn't realised his feelings at first, Freed was his best friend. So he hadn't thought it was unusual that he wanted to spend time with him, to always be around him…didn't think it unusual that he thought about him so much. When he'd been exiled, he'd missed Freed a lot. More than he'd missed anyone else. It was dragging Freed in to the mess he'd created that hurt him the most. All he'd wanted was to apologise to Freed again and again, something Freed had told him wasn't necessary when he'd done it the first time. As the days wore on, Laxus hadn't been able to get Freed out of his head. He missed talking to him…just sitting with him in silence….missed Freed's soft voice….Laxus wanted nothing more than to return to Freed but he'd been banished and it was impossible.

Laxus realised the true scope of his feelings upon seeing Freed for the first time on Tenrou Island. He'd never felt happier than when he'd locked eyes with Freed and the rune mage had smiled at him, throwing himself at Laxus with more force than he'd thought the younger mage possessed. Holding Freed in his arms as he hugged him tightly…Laxus knew. He knew that what he felt for Freed wasn't normal for a mere best friend. Laxus _loved_ Freed. With all his heart. Freed though had been oblivious. He went about his usual duties as normal. Everything had changed for Laxus, and yet nothing had for Freed. After the Games, when they'd attended the ball, Freed had done what he always did when he thought people where bothering Laxus…he'd shooed them away. Laxus liked to think Freed was jealous of the girls hanging all over him, but he knew that was ridiculous. He'd still warmed at the thought though. Freed's irritated expression as he'd gotten rid of them had sent a jolt to his heart. How he wished it had meant more than Freed just looking out for Laxus...like always.

Freed was well aware that Laxus wasn't a people person, as where Bickslow and Evergreen. His bodyguards where the only three people aside from his Grandfather that he voluntarily let touch him or hug him. Girls had a tendency to fawn all over him, touching him, hanging on his arms. It didn't bother him, but it didn't please him either. He was indifferent. But Freed made it his mission to make sure everyone gave Laxus his personal space. Kind, oblivious Freed. Ever since the Games Laxus had been hyperaware of Freed. He always knew where the other mage was. His smell was stronger to Laxus's nose. He was more attuned to the man. His draconic senses seemed to recognise Laxus's feelings for Freed and they…reacted accordingly. Any time someone flirted with Freed….touched Freed….he had to fight back the growl crawling up his throat and the urge to rip the person's arm...or head, off. He knew Freed was oblivious to his feelings, and Laxus wasn't one to make a scene. But he didn't like it when others flirted with his Freed…touched _his_ Freed. Narrowed eyes and tense muscles where the only signs he allowed himself to show that he was displeased…. _jealous._ One might say. No-one noticed, least of all Freed.

That was his downfall in the end. Last week, Laxus had been at a bar with Freed, something they usually did on a Friday night. A chance to relax, and talk about things other than the Guild and work without anyone eavesdropping. But this week was unlike any other because that Friday….Laxus was going to confess to Freed. He couldn't take it any longer. Watching Freed be so oblivious to his feelings, watching people flirt with Freed while Freed stood there smiling and gently brushing them off. He always did. But he was so kind about it, he'd often talk to the person in question while Laxus stood there wanting to smash their face in to the ground. His clenched fist the only sign he was agitated. If Laxus was in a particularly agitated mood, regardless of whether Freed was the cause or not, little things could set him off. Cana hugging Freed. Bickslow slapping him on the back. Evergreen leaning her head on Freed. Any of it had a tendency to set him off if he was already on edge. Lately all he'd been able to think about was the fact that he was in love with Freed. He loved Freed so much it _hurt._ And Freed had no idea. Freed was going out and living his life and he had _no idea. What if he met someone? What if he fell in love with someone else because I didn't say anything?_ The thoughts had tormented Laxus until he'd finally decided he had to do something about it.

Laxus had downed a drink or two for courage before broaching the subject with Freed. Laxus was well aware that Freed was gay, but as far as Freed knew…Laxus was straight. He'd had the odd fling with girls when he was younger, why would Freed think any differently? Laxus swallowed before turning to Freed.

"Freed…..I need to talk to you about something" Laxus said, hesitantly. Freed's attention immediately snapped to him, noting the tone of his voice.

"What's wrong?" he said, concern evident in his features. Laxus met Freed's eyes.

"I'm….I like…" Laxus took a breath. _Just say it._ "I'm gay" he said bluntly. Freed's eyes widened briefly.

"Y-y-you are?" He stammered. Laxus nodded. "When…how….uh…I mean, um…" Laxus chuckled.

"I've known for a while now. I realised on Tenrou…actually" Laxus said casually. _That's it Laxus…just keep things calm. Remain casual. Don't make a big deal of it….otherwise you'll freak him out._

"Really?" Laxus could see the wheels turning in Freed's head.

"Yeah. When I saw _him_ for the first time in…well you know. A long time." Laxus shrugged, watching Freed. The rune mage's brow was crinkled, his brilliant brain working hard.

"You…you realised you had feelings for someone…when you where reunited?" he asked hesistantly.

"Yeah" Laxus said, drawing the word out.

"Someone….from the Guild?"

"Yeah" _C'mon Freed, you're supposed to be smart._

Freed swallowed and wouldn't quite meet Laxus's eyes. That was when Laxus knew. He knew Freed liked him back. Maybe he didn't love him…not yet. But he _liked_ him. He could see it in the way Freed reacted, as he'd tried to work out who Laxus could have feelings for. He'd seen the moment of disappointment…of _pain_. Because Freed didn't think it was him. That much was clear. Laxus smiled triumphantly. _Ask me…go on…ask me._

"Who?" Freed said hesitantly. Laxus touched his fingers to Freed's chin, forcing the rune mage to look him in the eyes.

"You" Laxus breathed. "I love _you,_ Freed" _nailed it, if I do say so myself._ Laxus had mentally patted himself on the back. Freed's eyes had widened and Laxus had been anticipating all his dreams coming true.

"But…that's….it's….it's against the rules" Freed had stuttered out. Laxus had mentally cursed. _Those fucking rules._

Freed made all the rules for the Raijinshu. He was their Captain after all. One of the rules Freed had come up with was that there was no dating between the team members. For the life of him, Laxus couldn't work out why that rule existed. Maybe it was a standard thing among teams…maybe it was a good idea. He didn't know…he didn't care. It hadn't affected him then. Once he'd realised his feelings for Freed however...it became a problem, and his biggest headache. He'd hoped he'd confess to Freed and the man would fall in to his arms and it would be happily ever afters and unicorns and rainbows. No. He should have known better. He knew Freed. Freed liked rules. They kept everything under control. Everything calm. Laxus had paused as pieces clicked together in his mind.

"That rule….you made that rule and I could never work out why…" Laxus's gaze snapped to Freeds. "You made that rule because you like me. You didn't want to risk me dating Evergreen or Bickslow and having to watch us bein' all cute and coupley" Freed flushed and wouldn't meet his eyes. "I'm right aren't I?!" Laxus crowed. "We'll I'm touched that you care so much Freed" Laxus smirked. _If he made that rule all the way back then…that means he's liked me for a long time. For way longer than I've liked him…man I've been so blind. Maybe Natsu's right. Maybe the lightening has fried my brain._

"I…I….I…" Freed had no room to argue, his failure to deny any of it straight away spoke loud and clear. "Yes" Freed whispered.

"Yes to what?" Laxus had coaxed.

"Both" Freed had murmured so quietly Laxus wouldn't have heard if it wasn't for his dragon slayer hearing. A smile had broken out across Laxus's face and he'd leaned in, pressing his lips gently against Freed's. They'd been warm and soft, and Freed had gasped at the contact, giving Laxus the perfect opportunity to deepen the kiss. And Freed? Freed had kissed _back._ Laxus remembered that very clearly. He'd kissed back. Laxus had been so happy in that moment. _I love Freed….Freed loves me…or at least likes me. Everything I want is right here._ But then Freed had pushed him away, breaking the kiss.

"What's the matter?" Laxus had asked concerned.

"The rules…it's against the rules. Team members can't date…" Freed had said stubbornly.

"Come on Freed, you make the rules, you can change 'em" but Freed was already shaking his head.

"If I do that then Evergreen and Bickslow will want to know why. And I don't….what if things didn't work out…what if….things…" Freed's voice was shaky. "I don't want things to be ruined" He'd mumbled. Laxus had frowned. He got not wanting Evergreen and Bickslow to know, not while everything was so new. But…

"What makes you think things would be ruined? What makes you think we wouldn't work out. I know you at least have some feelings for me Freed, you made that obvious"

"Um…I….."

"Freed…I _love_ you. I would never do anything to hurt you. I get what you're saying about Ever and Bix, but…we could break the rules a little…"

"No" Freed said adamantly. Clinging to the surety of his precious rules...Laxus's new arch enemy.

"I thought you liked me…you said…"

"I do!"

"Then what's the problem?" Laxus had demanded.

"I…I…..I love you" Freed had stuttered. Laxus had been taken aback. _I officially have no idea what the hell is going on right now. Is it opposite day?_

"I don't understand" Laxus said bluntly.

"I love you. I…..have for a while but…I never thought….and now you said….I can't…." _Oh. Okay maybe I am as dumb as Natsu says. I had no damn idea._

"So..you need time?" Freed nodded. "Well okay. I can wait a bit longer while you think things over, and then we can see about changing the rules….whaddaya say?" Laxus raised his eyebrows suggestively causing Freed to flush. Laxus had chuckled, pulling the smaller man to his chest and hugging him tightly.

That had been a week ago. And Freed still hadn't sorted out whatever he needed to sort out. Laxus was still without Freed. Freed was still stubbornly maintaining that they had to follow the rules. _Stupid fuckin' rules._ Laxus had been content to give Freed some space, he would have managed it just fine if Freed in any way showed he was as bothered about Laxus as Laxus was about Freed. Laxus watched as women flirted with Freed….as the occassional man flirted with Freed….and Freed just smiled away, politely making conversation before turning them down. And he _knew._ This time he knew. As usual, Laxus did nothing. He clenched his jaw, or fists, narrowed his eyes and bore holes in the persons back. _How long does it take to shoot someone down?_ Laxus wondered perpetually. But that wasn't what irked him the most. No. When anyone flirted with Laxus, touched Laxus….groped his arms….Freed did nothing. He didn't shoo them away. He did absolutely _nothing._ It was like he didn't care. That's what really pissed Laxus off.

That morning after watching a girl make eyes at an oblivious Freed, a sight that made Laxus want to grab Freed and let the girl know he was taken….even if he technically wasn't, Laxus had come face to face with a particularly aggressive girl. She'd pawed at his chest, stroked his arm…and Freed had stood there, studiously looking away. He didn't say a word. Laxus had gotten rid of the girl, and started to storm towards the Guild.

"Laxus? What's wrong?" Freed had asked hesitantly. That had brought Laxus up short.

"Seriously? You don't know?" Laxus had chuckled humourlessly. "Well that says a lot doesn't it?" _He obviously doesn't care about me as much as I care about him._ Laxus knew he was being unfair, he knew Freed disliked change and clung to his rules as a way to keep everything under his control. He _knew_ that. But he'd bared his soul to Freed…and it had been a really long week, and Freed just….he hadn't done anything.

"Laxus-"

"Whatever. I'm done." Laxus had growled, before storming in to the Guild. Freed's hesistant footsteps behind him. Laxus didn't make it more than five steps in to the Guild before he was flagged down by Sting.

"Hey Laxus!" the younger man called. Ordinarily Laxus would have ignored him to go and brood in his corner. But Laxus was feeling kind of shitty, and Sting was a very pretty man…and he seemed to abhor wearing a proper shirt. Laxus ran his eyes over the other dragon slayer, to anyone else it would have looked like he was sizing him up. In actual fact Laxus was letting himself get a good look. _Because why not. Freed clearly doesn't want me. I'm gonna have to move on somehow._

"What are you doing here?" Laxus grumbled, eyebrow raised as he started to make his way towards Sting. He heard Freed's intake of breath and ignored it.

"Rogue and I thought we'd visit. Haven't seen you guys in a while" Sting replied cheerfully.

"Aw did you miss us" Laxus teased, smirking. Sting chuckled.

"Yeah…something like that" Laxus sat down in the empty space next to Gray. _What's he doing here? I didn't think he was friends with Sting?_ Laxus shrugged it off. Flagging down Mira for a beer before tuning in to the conversation. Laxus allowed himself to relax, letting his eyes linger on Sting. _No harm in just looking….._ he thought as he watched the younger dragon slayer's face burst in to a smile. He found himself joining in the conversation…even managing a laugh and a smile.

Laxus was reaching for the bottle Mira was holding out to him when it happened. He smelled a strange, sickly sweet scent. Laxus didn't know what it was but his sensitive nose didn't like it and he shook his head to try and get rid of it, but only managed to make himself sneeze. Kindly, Mira held out a tissue to him, he was hoping he'd be able to blow his nose and it'd go away. The last thing he remembered clearly was one thought. _I can't smell Freed anymore…._ before his eyes met Mira's and everything became a blur.


	3. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Wow so I'm kind of blown away by how much you guys are loving this story, and don't worry, I won't be abandoning it. I've got the entire thing outlined and I know how many chapters it'll have, I just need to fill in the blanks and reword some stuff as it where! I thought I'd update before I'm away from wifi for two weeks! I'll update ASAP when I get back 3**_

The moment Freed met Laxus, he'd been unable to ignore the other boys attractiveness. Messy hair pushed back from his face, one small stubborn tuft stubbornly sticking out across his forehead. Deep amber eyes. A ruggedly handsome face, with a scar that did nothing but make him look even more intriguing. Over time, his feelings for his best friend had started to develop in to something stronger until he was completely in love with the other man…but too shy to tell Laxus his feelings. He'd assumed Laxus was straight, he'd had a number of flings with girls over the years and had showed no interest in men.

Laxus knew Freed was gay, and he didn't have a problem with it…but the thought of telling Laxus that he loved him…Freed couldn't do it. No matter how drunk he got…no matter how much he psyched himself up…he couldn't bring himself to do it. He was too terrified Laxus would reject him, and everything would be ruined, and he'd lose his best friend. Laxus had been right about why Freed made the rule. He'd been worried Laxus would develop an attraction to Ever primarily, the woman was devoted to him, as where they all. But she was female and in Freed's head that meant she was Laxus's type. His biggest fear was that Laxus and Ever would date…and he'd have to watch as they held hands…hugged…kissed. It would be unbearable watching Ever's hands run all over Laxus's body…watching him kiss Ever..and not Freed himself. So he'd made the rule. He'd said it was for their own safety, to prevent distractions. Said it was because it would keep them all focused. But it was all lies. He'd just done it because he wanted things to stay as they where….Freed in love with Laxus, Laxus oblivious and Freed not having to watch Laxus engaged in anything romantic. It was the most selfish he'd ever been. Freed knew Laxus didn't like people….and Freed used it as an excuse to shoo away the women that insisted in hanging all over Laxus like he was a climbing frame. Laxus never seemed bothered that they where touching him, but he didn't react one way or the other. Still, Freed pretended he was doing it for Laxus and not for himself.

When Laxus had confessed to him…Freed had frozen. The shock that Laxus was in fact gay, had barely worn off. He'd been trying to make his sluggish brain work, trying to make it stop focusing on the fact that Laxus was gay and Freed now seemingly had a chance. Freed was Laxus's _type._ He hadn't forseen this happening. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine that Laxus would be gay…that there would be a chance that Laxus might be able to return his feelings. The entire time Laxus had been in exile, there had been a hollow ache in Freed's chest that hadn't gone away until Laxus's return. Standing there, with Laxus's arms around him in their own private hug, he'd felt the ache slip away and his chest warm. He'd pushed the thoughts away and tried to work out who Laxus could be in love with…who he'd missed so desperately while he was gone…who he'd realised he loved upon his return. _Gray? He has a rather impressive body…not a patch on Laxus's but nothing to sneer at. No…..he doesn't seem like a fit for Laxus. It can't be Natsu…..maybe…maybe Gajeel?_ Freed paled at the thought. _They would make…quite the pair…._

Freed couldn't take it any longer…he had to know. So he'd asked. Laxus's answer had ripped everything he thought he knew out from under him. One word. Three letters. "You". It changed Freed's entire world. "I love you Freed". Freed felt his heart stop and his eyes widen. _Impossible. He couldn't…me….why….what…._ Freed couldn't form words. _This can't…it can't be real._ He said the first thing that came to his head.

"But…that's…it's against the rules" Freed did the only thing he could think of….he clung to his rules. The rules that made sure nothing got out of his control. The rules that made sure everything stayed the way he liked. Laxus swiftly figured out Freed's reasoning for implementing the rules. Laxus wasn't as dumb as everyone in the Guild liked to think…he just hadn't had all the pieces. But with Freed's reactions giving him away Laxus had all the information he needed and he was persistent. Even after he himself confessed, he clung to his rules. He told Laxus that he not only liked him…but that he loved him back. He hadn't had a choice. Laxus had been getting so upset, he didn't want to hurt Laxus…didn't want to be the one causing him so much upset.

"Freed…I love you. I would never do anything to hurt you." those words had nearly broken Freed. Laxus saying such a thing….Freed had felt things quickly slipping out of control, he didn't have time to process what was happening, what this would mean. He knew he'd never confess to Laxus but that hadn't stopped him dreaming about doing it. In all his daydreams he was the one confessing. Never Laxus. He hadn't planned for this eventuality. He didn't know what to do, or say and he couldn't think and Laxus was so upset. So Freed had said the only thing he could think of to calm him down, to ease the hurt. He'd confessed his feelings. He'd finally told Laxus that he loved him after all of this time. He'd stolen a glance at Laxus's face, seen the happiness spread across the features he loved so much. Amber eyes lighting up. Freed had tried to explain but he couldn't form the words in to any kind of order…but Laxus had understood. He always understood. He needed time. And Laxus had given it to him.

Freed spent the first couple of days letting reality sink in. _This is real. Laxus loves me. He wants me._ Freed could hardly believe it and it had taken some time for him to convince himself it was real, no-one had cast some strange spell, and this was reality now. Once everything had sunk in, he'd had a different set of thoughts to wrestle with. Laxus loved Freed…and he loved Laxus in return. But Freed had never thought that Laxus would be able to return his feelings. He never thought his wish was within reach..but now it was and Freed was scared. He didn't want to ruin things with Laxus…didn't want to date him and then have everything go wrong. He was terrified that he would lose Laxus.

He knew Ever and Bickslow wouldn't be bothered about the two of them dating…..they both knew Freed's feelings. Both of them eventually cottoning on. They'd be happy for him. But he was so hesitant to take this chance. The rules existed to make sure everything stayed within his control. To make sure everything stayed the same. But this was a change he'd wanted…dreamed about. And he found himself too scared to take it. He spent his days endlessly wrestling with his fear in between replaying the toe curling kiss Laxus had given him. He wanted _more._ So much more. He wanted Laxus more than anything in the world. But he couldn't let go of the fear that if he let himself have what he wanted…things would go wrong. The fear that he would lose Laxus was his biggest one. And he was struggling to get past it.

Before Freed knew it, it had been a week and Laxus had been so patient. Waiting for an answer. He acted the same as always and Freed could have kissed him for it. If he dared to let himself. But the same couldn't be said for Freed himself. Ordinarily when Laxus was being flirted with, or someone was hanging all over him, Freed would shoo them away. Or he'd look the other way and pretend it wasn't happening, depending on the situation and how Laxus felt. If Laxus showed any kind of interest then the latter applied…if not Freed sprung in to action. But ever since their confessions…Freed had found himself unable to follow his usual set of rules. He kept sneaking glances at Laxus…that wasn't new. What was new was the flush in his cheeks that accompanied it…or the amount of times he caught Laxus's eye. Before he'd made sure Laxus never caught him looking…now he was getting sloppy. Freed turned away any advances on his person as he usually did, with a smile and a polite word or two, so as to avoid a horrible confrontation. But when it came to Laxus….he couldn't ignore the change in him.

Now, when anyone flirted with Laxus…. _touched_ him…Freed found his hands clenching, one always straying towards the hilt of his sword. His brain snarling _my Laxus_ at the offender. It had startled him the first time…but as the week wore on he couldn't stop thinking of Laxus as his. That morning one…. _young lady_ , had started to flirt with Laxus. Freed had sighed, trying to keep a handle on his newly out of control impulses, when the girl had dared to…to… _fondle_ Laxus's chest…. _stroke_ his arm. As if she had a right to. Freed had looked away, teeth gritted and his jaw tense. One hand clutching the hilt of his sword as he tried to calm himself down. He hadn't realised Laxus had been watching him. Hadn't realised how it looked to Laxus until the older man's emotions had clued him in.

Laxus wasn't just angry, he was genuinely _upset._ Because of Freed. When he'd said he was done, Freed had felt the colour drain out of his face, and his heart drop. _Does…does he mean…_ He'd followed after Laxus blindly, wanting to be with him…to explain..but the other man hadn't turned around, storming determinedly in to the Guild while Freed's brain helpfully pointed out to him why Laxus was so upset. _He thinks I don't care._ Freed's heart cracked a little at the thought. _And why wouldn't he think that? It's been a week and I haven't answered him…I've been too focused on myself, on how I was feeling and keeping myself under control that I just….it looked to him like I didn't react at all. After he told me how he felt…after I said I loved him…he must think….oh Gods. When he said he was done…did he mean with me? Did he mean with waiting for me? I'm a fool. I was so worried about losing him and keeping everything contained…everything unchanged that I….I lost him anyway._ Freed fretted.

Freed had seen the way Laxus had looked at Sting. He wasn't merely running a casual eye over the other man, sizing him up…he was _looking._ But he'd still expected Laxus to ignore the other dragon slayer and head to his usual corner…so he hadn't been able to stop the sharp intake of breath when he headed over to the man he'd just been checking out. Freed watched as Laxus teased him….eyes lingering on the younger man and he felt a surge of possessiveness. Laxus's casual half smile had brought a flush to his cheeks and a warmth to his heart….the laugh that Sting had managed to coax out of Laxus had just plain pissed him off. _I'm the only one Laxus will laugh with….._

Freed didn't see what happened, he'd turned away to compose himself…before berating himself for doing so. _I don't need to hide how I feel….Laxus loves me…I love him…I don't have to hide. I'll fix everything. I'll go over there and ask to speak with him, and then I'll tell him that I love him. That I don't care about the stupid rule, because I want him. And..and…I can't let my fear hold me back from having the one thing I want most in the world. After this morning…all I've done is manage to show myself that I'll lose him if I don't take this chance. I'd be an idiot not to…this is all I've ever wanted._ Freed couldn't believe it had taken a week for him to come to this conclusion. Taken upsetting Laxus to make him see that he was going to lose Laxus anyway if he let his own fear ruin the opportunity he'd been given. No. Freed wouldn't let his fear rule him. Laxus would be his…and together they would overcome any obstacle. _After all….he's loved me a long time too. This isn't a passing fancy…he's serious. His feelings have lasted this long because they're so strong. I'm such a fool and I nearly ruined everything myself. Not anymore._ Freed spun round ready to stride over there and claim his dragon slayer….sort of.

The sight that greeted him made him go cold. Laxus was sitting right where Freed had last seen him, but this time his arm was propped up casually on the back of the booth and a smirk was plastered across his face. Mira was sitting as close to him as she could, giggling up at him and batting her eyelashes. _She doesn't look….flirty or…or..cute she just looks like she has something in her eye._ Freed groused. He watched as Mira's fingers reached out towards Laxus's chest. _Don't-_ Mira's fingers made contact. Her fingertips trailing circles over Laxus's chest. Freed's hands clenched and he realised one was gripping the hilt of his sword so hard he thought he'd break it. He could practically hear his teeth grinding as his jaw clenched. _Why….he's never shown any interest in Mira before…he…he doesn't like girls…what is happening?_ Freed pushed down the hurt and anger at seeing Mira touching Laxus and Laxus _letting_ her. _Enjoying_ it. His brain trying to work out what was going on because there was something very wrong with this situation. He'd heard Laxus sneeze. _He's not allergic to anything, perhaps he sniffed something he didn't like….._

"What the fuck?" a deep voice growled. Freed's eyes darted over to Gray, who'd just returned to the table in time to see…whatever _this_ was.

"Seconded" The words coming out of their own accord. _You took the words right out of my mouth._ Freed thought. His eyes remained absently fixed on the ice mage. Something in Freed's brain clicked. _Gray had been sitting right there….Laxus sneezed as if he'd smelled something his nose couldn't handle…and now he and Mira are…..doing that. And Natsu and Sting…._ Freed glanced at the other two table occupants to see them acting just as nauseatingly flirty. _If Gray had been sitting there he would have…._ Freed's eyes didn't have to wander far before they landed on Juvia. He would usually feel mean accusing someone without solid, hard evidence. But the guilty, panicked look on her face was all the confirmation he needed. _Not_ again. _When will she learn?!._

"JUVIA" he shouted, his voice joined by two others. Evidently Gray and Rogue had worked it out too. When it came to any strange confessions of love, or odd flirting….everyone at the Guild immediately looked to Juvia and her seemingly endless supply of love potions. Freed supposed Rogue could smell the guilt on the girl, they wouldn't know about Fairy Tail's love potion problem. The girl startled, before looking up. Glancing nervously between the three sets of eyes fixed on her.

"Oh Laxus, you're so big and handsome" Mira giggled. Freed growled. _I never imagined anything would drive me towards murder….but this might be it._


	4. Chapter 3

"What did you do?" Freed said, voice ominously low. Juvia looked around, as if seeking help, as Freed, Gray and Rogue stalked towards her from three different directions, their expressions not in the least bit friendly.

"Um..I….I…." Juvia's swallowed.

"It was a love potion, wasn't it?" Freed demanded.

"….yes" Juvia admitted, looking down at the floor.

"God damnit… _again_ Juvia?" Gray ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"I was sure this one would work…I practiced and everything so nothing would go wrong…I'm sorry" Juvia addressed her apology to Freed. He frowned.

"Why are you apologising to me?" Freed asked, confused. Juvia flushed, glancing between he and Laxus. _Oh. She worked out in two minutes what Laxus nor I could work out in months…._ Freed just nodded at her tiredly. His anger draining away. _She really hadn't meant to…but that's the problem. She never does. She never means to cause harm but something always goes wrong and she just doesn't learn….no. She doesn't give up. She has feelings for someone and she doesn't give up. She tells them all the time, makes sure they know how she feels…and she keeps fighting. Which is what I should have done. I shouldn't have give up. I should have been braver and told Laxus how I felt…or at least been braver once he'd told me how_ he _felt…small steps after all._

"Fuck" Gray spat. He sighed and looked up at Juvia. "I didn't want to have to do this, I thought you'd get the hint when I kept turning you down but I can't let this carry on, it's getting ridiculous. I'm sorry Juvia but I can't return your feelings. I _mean_ it" Gray stressed.

"But..but….if you gave us a chance…maybe you might."

"You're gonna make me say it aren't you" Gray mumbled to himself. Freed looked at him curiously. The ice mage took a breath and looked at Juvia, his entire expression serious. "I don't like girls Juvia" Gray said quietly. Juvia's eyes bugged out.

"Y-y-y-you…but…maybe if…." Gray's eyes rolled heavenward and he inhaled deeply through his nose.

"I'm gay" He said bluntly. Juvia's shoulders slumped.

"I'm sorry Gray" she said quietly. The ice mage sighed, his expression morphing from serious to weary.

"It's okay" he said awkwardly. Freed just blinked. _I didn't quite see that one coming…._ a high pitched giggle set Freed's teeth on edge and the little group spun towards the table. Freed's eyes zeroed in on Laxus. Mira was groping his bicep, and Laxus was flexing it for her. Showing off. Smirking proudly. As they watched, Mira slid even closer to Laxus, her hand running up his chest and then back down again, fingers trailing over the muscles's in Laxus's stomach, before she started to slip her hand up and under his shirt.

"Oh wow" he heard her murmur, leaning in closer towards him. Freed refrained from snarling, but he did start forward, hand on his sword until a hand grabbed him, keeping him back.

"It's not their fault Freed, they don't know what they're doing" Rogue said quietly. Freed knew he was right, it would be unfair to shout at Mira….she had no idea what she was doing and she would never want to hurt Freed. This wasn't the Mira he knew. But she had her hand under Laxus's shirt…she was _touching_ the strong abdominal muscles Freed had admired so much, unobtrusively of course….the muscles Freed had dreamed of running his fingers over. He couldn't help the surge of jealously that hit him. He wanted to go over there and rip her hand away. Tell her that Laxus was his. He was the only one allowed to touch him. But Rogue was right. Freed tore his eyes away, trying to ignore Mira's giggling, and Laxus's deep voice murmuring back at her. He turned to face Juvia.

"What did you use?"

"This…" She pulled a half full bottle out of her pocket. Gray took it from her, eyes roaming over the instructions.

"You used half the bottle?!" he screeched. "You're only supposed to use a pinch!" Juvia flushed sheepishly.

"I….I wanted to be sure…" Gray just stared at her. "I mixed it with my water, to make it easier to throw…it was only supposed to hit you but you left the table just after I threw it and it hit Mira's hand and then exploded and-" Juvia babbled nervously.

"Everyone inhaled it." Rogue finished for her.

"At least it was contained to the one table" Freed conceded. Juvia looked at him gratefully, before her eyes slid slightly to the left of Freed. They went wide. _Don't be Laxus..don't be Laxus…._ Freed turned slowly.

Mira was sitting in Laxus' lap, one hand curled around his bicep, the other stroking his bare skin. She'd undone the buttons of his shirt, so his chest and stomach where bare. Her fingers where running over the hard ridges of his stomach. Up and down. Up and down. Laxus was leaning towards her. The arm not propped up on the back of the seats was on her lower back and inching…. _I really hope Elfman doesn't see that._ Freed thought numbly as he took in the sight. His throat closed and he tried to swallow around the lump in his throat. He'd gone straight past angry, angry had passed in a heartbeat. Now he was upset. Really, truly upset for the first time in a very long time. He knew it wasn't Laxus' fault, nor Mira's. They weren't in control of themselves. But it hurt to see the man he loved being pawed at by someone else, smiling down at someone else, letting _someone else_ touch him in places only Freed should be allowed to touch. He felt a hand on his arm.

"Calm down, it'll be okay" Gray said gently. Freed shook his head. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight in front of him, so he saw the exact moment when Mira started to lean towards Laxus, lips aimed for Laxus's own, the hand not molesting his torso, cupping his face. Freed broke.

"NO" he shouted, tears welling in his eyes. Mira's face collided with an invisible barrier. Freed's runes sparkling in the air. Gray was gripping his arm, stopping him from rushing forward. From doing something he might regret because in that moment he was upset enough that he wanted to send Mira flying away from Laxus as fast and as far as he could.

"Fix it. NOW" Freed shouted at Juvia.

"I don't…um…"

"Juvia" Gray growled. She turned sparkling eyes to Gray.

"But….I love you Gray. I've loved you for so long…." _Oh for the love of-we don't have time for this._ Freed ground his teeth.

"I know" Gray said softly. "And I'm sorry I can't return your feelings. Truly I am.." Gray paused, choosing his words carefully. "But I love someone else." Juvia's head dropped and she nodded sadly, sniffling. Freed turned anguished eyes back to Laxus. His barrier was holding for now, but his control was tenuous. His emotions where raging and he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold it.

"I got the antidote this time….just in case" Juvia mumbled. _Thank the Gods for small mercies._ Freed tried to calm down.

"What the hell Freed?" Laxus addressed him for the first time since their argument and Laxus's tone made his heart clench. Freed gazed in to Laxus's eyes, and his concentration snapped. Laxus looked so irritated…at _Freed._ He never looked at Freed like that. Ever. Like he was a pain…annoying…a hinderance. Freed could feel tears clogging his throat, as Laxus turned back to Mira, smirking and raising his eyebrows suggestively. Mira giggled and started to lean in again.

Freed ripped his arm out of Gray's grip, and moved as fast as he could. He threw himself towards Laxus, pushing Mira back off of the dragon slayers lap and on to the bench with one hand. Laxus spun to face him and Freed threw himself at the older man before he could speak, burying his face in Laxus's neck and wrapping his arms tightly around him. His knees resting on the bench seat. Freed felt tears slip free, sliding down his cheeks.

"Freed…what…." Laxus said, confused. He was stiff in Freed's embrace, making no move to touch him. Completely unresponsive. "You're kinda killin' my vibe" he heard Laxus's voice rumble through his chest but he refused to let go. Clinging on, he cried in to Laxus's neck, arms squeezing tighter.

Juvia hurriedly shook some of the antidote powder in to her hand, quickly following after Freed and desperate to fix things for the rune mage. Mira turned towards her as she approached, but before the older girl could say anything, Juvia blew the powder in to her face unceremoniously. Mira's eyes went wide, and she sucked in a startled breath. _Perfect._ Juvia saw that same pink glow briefly…and then Mira was blinking in confusion. "What…" she shook her head slightly, catching a glimpse of Freed holding on to Laxus tightly, his face hidden in the other man's neck but his shoulders quite visibly shaking. Mira's head snapped in their direction immediately and her face paled.

"Oh dear…is he okay? What happened?" she asked Juvia, concern evident in her voice. _So….they don't remember what happens when they're under the influence of the potion._ Juvia thought sadly.

"He will be" she said determinedly. "He just, um...really needs Laxus right now" Mira smiled at Freed with sympathy, briefly rubbing his back before collecting her tray and hurrying back to the bar as if nothing had happened. Juvia blinked after the other woman momentarily, then turned her attention to Laxus. The big man looked helpless as Freed clung on to him.

"Uh, Juvia…little help here?" He asked her, as he finally noticed her, gesturing down to Freed. Laxus looked at her expectantly, and she nodded. Relief flashed in his amber eyes before turning swiftly to alarm when she brought her hand up and blew more powder in his face, rather than prying the rune mage off of him like he'd expected. She watched his sensitive nose twitch, before he sneezed. The pink haze flashing briefly. _I'm so, so sorry Freed. But I fixed it….I hope._


	5. Chapter 4

_**A/N: In my defence, I've been sick and writing is really hard when I'm sick, sorry! But happy Valentine's Day! I hate the day personally, but I figured it was the perfect time to post a new update :)**_

Freed felt Laxus's sneeze but he couldn't bring himself to raise his tear streaked face from Laxus's neck. _What if it doesn't work…what if Laxus's is stuck like this and I missed my chance and…and…._ warm, strong arms circled his shaking body. A nose buried itself in his hair, taking a long sniff. "I can smell you again" he thought he heard Laxus murmur.

"Freed? What's wrong? If this is about earlier…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you…I was just mad. I didn't mean it" he said quietly.

"Laxus?" Freed said hesitantly, finally raising his face from it's hiding place. He found Laxus's amber eyes and watched as they darkened with anger.

"Who made you cry?" He growled.

"It's a long story…"

"I have time" Laxus said stubbornly.

"You got hit with a love potion…and so did Mira…the two of you where…" Freed couldn't say it. Couldn't get the words out to go in to details. "I was jealous because…she was doing everything I wanted to do and…I didn't want her touching you….or..or…." One of Laxus's hands was rubbing soothing circles on Freed's back and he felt himself becoming calmer by the minute. He sniffled. "I was scared that I'd lose you…that if things changed..if I broke the rules and let myself have what I want, it would be too good to be true and I'd lose you but….those girls earlier and Mira just now…I was jealous"

"You where?" Laxus asked.

"You don't need to sound so happy about it" Freed grumbled.

"It's not that it's just….I told you I loved you and….you said you loved me but that girl…you didn't react at all" _I really am such a fool._

"I was furious. I just….I was trying to hide it"

"Why?"

"I'm so used to hiding how I feel….I'm sorry I made you think I didn't care" Laxus jolted at Freed's perceptiveness. "I let my fear control me, and I nearly lost the one thing I wanted most"

"Oh yeah?" Laxus asked, eyebrow raised. Freed flushed.

"You" he mumbled.

"So…is that a yes?" Laxus asked with a smirk.

"Wh-wh—what?" Freed said, mind momentarily going blank at Laxus's smirk.

"Is that a yes to being my boyfriend? I've been waiting a week ya know…..and, I'm sorry I got mad earlier. I said I'd give you time and I meant it. I just-"

"I know…I'm sorry too."

"We're both sorry, I get it….but I need to know what your answer is Freed" Laxus said, eyes gazing down at him softly. Freed swallowed.

"Yes" Laxus's face broke in to a big, warm smile and Freed felt his own lips moving to match. Laxus hugged him tighter, burying his face in Freed's shoulder.

"What about your rules?" Laxus mumbled.

"Rules need to be changed and updated as time goes on…to stay relevant. Outdated rules are pointless" Freed said matter of factly. Laxus hummed, lips gently pressing against the skin of Freed's neck.

"So what're your new rules?" Laxus asked curiously, pulling back to look at his face. Freed flushed and swallowed hard.

"No-one's allowed to touch you except for me….to touch you here that is" Freed said running his fingertips lightly across Laxus's stomach. "Or here" he brushed his fingers across Laxus's chest.

"No intimate touching…got it" Laxus said, smirking.

"No-ones allowed to kiss you except for me" Freed mumbled.

"As if I'd let anyone" Laxus said confidently. Freed didn't have the heart to tell him about what had just happened, not yet anyway. He knew it was going to upset the man. "So, no touching, no kissing, I'm guessing no flirting…" he trailed off looking at Freed. Freed nodded in response. "Anything else?"

"I don't…um…."

"We'll come up with the rest later" Laxus waved his hand impatiently. "Can I kiss you now?"

"That's…..allowed" he said quietly. Laxus leaned down and snatched Freed's lips in a gentle kiss, his hand engulfing Freed's cheek. When they pulled away a few minutes later, Freed was breathing hard.

"Let's go, I think we've both had enough of this place for one day" Laxus grumbled, eyeing Juvia and the bottle in her hand. Freed stood up, giving Laxus room to follow suit. As soon as Laxus was standing, Freed grabbed his hand, twining their fingers together tightly. Laxus smiled down at him, rubbing his thumb over Freed's knuckles.

"Bye Laxus!" Mira giggled, waving.

"Ow" Laxus said, pointedly. _Oops._

"Sorry" Freed said sheepishly. His hand had automatically clenched as it did on such occasions…except this time he was gripping Laxus's hand and not his sword. Laxus shot him an amused look as they strolled out of the Guild. They managed to make it back to the house Laxus and the Raijinshu shared, and they settled themselves in to Laxus's room. It was Freed's choice. Laxus's smell was everywhere and the scent calmed him, something he'd need if he was to tell Laxus everything. Sitting on Laxus's bed, Freed in between the dragon slayer's legs, his back to the older mans chest. Laxus's arms where securely wrapped around Freed's waist, and Freed's hands where wrapped around Laxus's arms. Freed calmly explained everything to Laxus. His feelings for him, how long he'd loved him, thinking Laxus's would never return his feelings, the rules he implemented because of it. Laxus had pieced most of it together and he hummed in recognition when he was proven right. Freed explained why he reacted the way he did. That he'd never thought Laxus was something he could have…he'd been unable to process everything and had needed time….and then he'd been so scared to reach out and take what he'd wanted…wanted for so long it had seemed impossible. Terrified it would all go wrong, or he'd mess it up and he'd lose Laxus forever….and know exactly what he had lost. Laxus comforted him.

"You know, it would take a lot more than whatever you where picturing to drive me away Freed"

"I know that…I was being foolish."

"No you weren't." Laxus said stubbornly.

"Agree to disagree" Freed offered. Laxus harumphed. Neither agreeing nor disagreeing and Freed chuckled. Laxus in turn explained how he'd been feeling, finally telling Freed how he felt, understanding the man needed time to sort through everything, he knew how rigid Freed was about the rules. The week of silence, of Freed acting the same as always. Feeling like Freed hadn't cared that the man he said he loved was being pawed over.

"I didn't mean it when I said I was done…not really. I was just mad cause I was upset and-"

"I know" Freed said softly. "I'm sorry I made you feel that way" he turned his head to the side, kissing Laxus's bicep.

"I'm kinda tired of all the apologising" Laxus grumbled, his voice vibrating along Freed's back. "Now you need to tell me what happened" Laxus said firmly. "I need to know…not knowing….it's not..a good feeling" Laxus said quietly. Freed took a big breath and told Laxus everything as calmly as he could. Helped by the fact that Laxus was with him, holding him, and his scent was all that Freed could smell.

* * *

Laxus listened as Freed recounted what had happened while Laxus was under the influence of the potion. He felt sick. He tightened his hold on Freed, drawing comfort from the rune mage. As soon as he'd woken up from the smell, Freed had been in his arms, he'd reflexively wrapped his arms around the smaller man and then Freed's scent had wafted up to him. The last thought he remembered clearly was not being able to smell Freed…but here he was and he could smell him just fine. He'd buried his nose in Freed's hair, breathing deeply, the disquiet he'd been feeling melting away. It was then that he'd noticed Freed still hadn't let go and the younger mage was shaking. He'd immediately apologised for earlier, he really hadn't wanted to upset Freed he just hadn't been able to control his emotions and he'd let them get the better of him. When he'd seen the tears streaking down Freed's face he was furious. _No-one gets to make Freed cry._ He'd thought before his thoughts had shut off as Freed attempted to tell him what happened. The love potion explained why things got hazy after he stopped smelling Freed. He'd wanted all the details but hadn't wanted to push Freed so he'd focused on other parts of what he's said, allowing happiness to bubble up as Freed gave him the answer he'd been waiting for. Freed was _his. Finally._

With Freed calmer, and Laxus much happier, he'd decided to take Freed home. There where too many eyes and ears around the Guild, and he wanted to be alone with Freed. So they could talk properly. And so Freed could relax, because despite being happy…Laxus could sense that Freed was still on edge. As evidenced by him nearly crushing his hand when Mira had said her usual goodbye. He just wanted to comfort Freed properly. But being told what had happened…it made him feel sick. Freed had been crying. He'd been clutching Laxus and crying and Laxus had said such a thoughtless, horrible thing to Freed.

"I'm so sorry Freed….I never want to hurt you" he whispered.

"I know. It wasn't your fault…it wasn't you"

"But…it was" Laxus shuddered.

"No it wasn't" Freed said sternly. "You weren't in control. I know…..I know you'd never hurt me…not on purpose" Freed said stroking Laxus's arm. Laxus buried his face in Freed's neck, inhaling deeply. Laxus felt drained, and exhausted, and Freed must have felt the same because Laxus found the younger man wiggling out of his grip, before sliding down the bed and turning to face Laxus. He insistently tugged on Laxus's hand until the dragon slayer copied him, sliding down the bed and turning to face him. Freed slid as close to Laxus as he could, burying his face in the other mans chest, bringing one hand up to clutch Laxus's shirt, and the other to wrap around his torso. Laxus immediately enveloped Freed in his arms, his grip firm. One hand running through Freed's hair, while the other stroked his back.

"Can we stay like this for a little while?" Freed asked.

"Can't think of anythin' better" Laxus responded, tilting his chin downwards so he could kiss Freed's head. Freed hummed, unable to stop the smile that was slowly spreading across his face.

 _My Laxus._


	6. Chapter 5

**_A/N: Hello friends, it is I, the sucky updater. I have returned to you all! I'm so sorry it's taken me so long, I unexpectedly got a huge job, and I've just been so exhausted._**

 ** _Edit: Guys. I appreciate all of your lovely words. Those of you with less lovely things to say, I appreciate it if it's constructive criticism. However, I won't tolerate reviews like this one that was left anonymously by some "brave" individual._**

 _ **"ayy lmao another yaoi fangirl rears her head and drops another fucking insane bomb of shit onto this website.**_

 _ **one of these days the cuck owners of this god awful website will put a yaoi filter because please fucking god none of these fucking stories have any basis of the reality of the shows that these fucked stories are usually written about.**_

 _ **It's one thing to put an AU tag on the story and then make it yaoi, but just, "hey guise lets suddenly give all the hot guise reasons to be flaming fucking homosexuals for no reason, in the normal "insert fandom here" universe" like, what kind of fucking drugs yall motherfucks be on"**_

 ** _This is my first foray back in to Fairy Tail after the ridiculous level of abuse I received on another Fairy Tail story I did, reviews like this make me question writing for this fandom yet again. Quite simply...it's stated in the synopsis that this is a Fraxus, Gratsu and Stingue story, is there really a need to come on to a story you won't read simply just to leave a nasty comment? When you can go about your day and not be an asshole? No-one's forcing you to come on this 'God awful website'. In the future, I'll be moderating reviews again, and if you're going to be an asshole at least have the bollocks to do it without being anon._**

 _Back at the Guild..._

Gray was pleased for Freed. Really he was. Y _aaaay happy ending. Woo._ But now that one problem had been dealt with…it'd be nice if they could focus on _his_ problem. Meaning the man he was in love with was currently blushing like a school girl while he was seduced by a pretty boy who couldn't wear appropriate clothing. _I mean… I don't feel the cold so if I wore that it'd be less weird. Besides, it's always an accident when_ I _show off my abs._ Gray grumbled mentally. Turning his attention back to the other two victims of Juvia's love potion. He'd been caught up in trying to calm down Freed. As had Rogue and Juvia. After all Natsu and Sting where merely talking…flirting…but at least it was verbal. Although the Gray wanted to break the finger that kept insisting on trailing down Natsu's chest. _Thank the Gods he doesn't wear that stupid vest anymore._

Gray had been in love with Natsu for years. Childhood friendship swiftly blossoming in to something more, the more time Gray spent with him and the older they got. The more attractive Natsu became. He'd been a cute kid, but as he'd become a teenager, his face had lost the baby fat, and become sharper. Leaner. Handsome….with a body to match. Gray hadn't been sure what to do at first, but as his feelings got stronger and stronger he knew he had to do something. _If I do nothing, I'll hate myself and spend the rest of my life wondering over 'what if's'. If he rejects me…at least I said it….at least I took the chance._ Gray had decided. He'd been going to tell Natsu how he felt. Put it all out there in one risky move. But then Lucy had arrived.

Lucy who'd been so pretty, and cute and delicate and all over Natsu. The two had become fast friends, swiftly turning to best friends. They where inseparable. Gray had aborted his mission in order to figure out how Lucy factored in to it. He'd been waiting for a better time, determined to carry on, but there had never been a good time and Lucy and Natsu had just gotten closer and closer. Natsu was protective of all of his female friends, but there was something about his protectiveness towards Lucy that got his back up and set his teeth on edge. So he did what he always did…he bickered with Natsu. Fought with him. Because it was the only way Gray could think of to get close to him.

As more time went on, Gray had become more sure that Natsu liked Lucy. He wasn't sure how the blonde felt but…Natsu had some kind of feelings for Lucy. And just like that, all of Gray's positivity and determination faltered and ran dry. Every time he thought about making a move….there they'd be, Natsu and Lucy, doing something cute and adorable and looking like the perfect couple. Gray hated it. It made him want to gag. But he couldn't turn off his feelings, so he watched Natsu from afar. Longing to run his hands through that soft pink hair…to hug him when he felt down. Kiss him to make him smile again. But he couldn't.

Gray didn't have a problem with Sting when Sting hated Natsu, but ever since the Games, Sting's hero worship of Natsu was back on and it irritated the hell out of Gray. Gray could never work out if Sting just admired Natsu as a wizard or if he actually had a thing for him. _Another love rival….great. Man I hope i'm not turning into Juvia._ He'd thought. So he'd been less than enthused when his nice, ordinary day at the Guild, and his quality bickering time with Natsu had been interrupted by the arrival of the blonde dragon slayer. _As soon as I get rid of one blonde, another appears. What is with that?_ Gray had grumbled mentally. Lucy having departed on a mission with Erza and Wendy…something about girls only. Like he cared. Gray had been seated opposite Natsu, it was easier to look at him that way without anyone noticing or thinking it was odd. So Sting had of course slid in to the seat next to the pink haired man. Fortunately Laxus had appeared not long later, so Gray wasn't subjected to Sting's inane chatter for long. Deeming it safe to leave Natsu with his fanboy unattended now that Laxus was there, Gray had escaped to go to the bathroom. Only to return to be confronted with his worst nightmare come true.

 _Earlier..._

Gray stared at the sight before him, eyes narrowed. _He's in to guys, which means he and Lucy aren't a thing and I have a shot….but he's all over that damn dragon slayer?! I knew it. I freaking knew it._ He resisted the urge to take a leaf out of Juvia's book and growl "love rival". Instead opting for a more eloquent, and mature exclamation.

"What the fuck?!" he dimly heard Freed and Rogue chime in with him. But he was too busy focusing on what was happening in front of him. _Wait a minute…Natsu's never shown any interest in Sting before…I've never even seen him flirt with him before either. In fact…I've never actually seen him flirt with Lucy…not really….and there's no way he'd let Sting do that….and just sit there blushing like that. It's creepy._ Gray's eyes snagged on movement in his peripheral, something he was used to seeing. Which meant one thing. _Juvia._ He glanced up and one look at her face was enough to confirm it.

"JUVIA" He shouted, Freed and Rogue right there with him. Gray stalked towards her, determined to get some answers, and to get her to fix Natsu. He let Freed do the talking, the mage more pissed than Gray had ever seen him before. It was actually kind of terrifying.

"….yes" Juvia addmited to the love potion, refusing to meet his eyes again.

"God damnit…. _again,_ Juvia?" Gray ran his hands through his hair in frustration. No matter how many times he turned her down she just kept coming back. He could almost admire her determination…until the stalking and love potions started. It all got pretty old pretty fast and considering his feelings for Natsu….he didn't want the dragon slayer getting the wrong idea about him and Juvia. _Maybe I should have been firmer. More concrete. Told her in no uncertain terms exactly why I'm not going to be interested in her._ The situation with Juvia was getting more out of hand by the day and with this new development…Gray felt like he had no choice.

"Fuck" he spat, before sighing. "I didn't want to have to do this, I thought you'd get the hint when I kept turning you down but I can't let this carry on. I'm sorry Juvia but I can't return your feelings. I mean it" Gray channeled every ounce of sincerity in to his voice. Looking her right in the eyes. She blinked at him.

"But…but…if you gave us a chance…maybe you might" Gray couldn't stop the eyeroll. _Seriously….you're going to make me say it, aren't you?_ Gray hadn't realised he'd said the words aloud until he noticed Freed looking at him curiously. Gray hadn't said the words aloud to anyone before, aside from Leon. It wasn't a big deal. The Guild was an accepting place, people didn't need to go around announcing their sexuality….unless they had a very persistent water mage chasing after them. Gray took a breath. _I really hope she gets it now._

"I'm gay" he said bluntly. Surprisingly, Juvia's shoulders slumped. He could see the look of defeat in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Gray" she said quietly, and he sighed feeling weary.

"It's okay" he said awkwardly. _I'm really not great at the whole comforting women thing. Little help guys….._ he glanced around to see Freed and Rogue standing there, blinking. _Oh for fucks sake._ Mira's high pitched giggle rang out, and they turned to see what was going on….Gray wished he hadn't. _Gag me._ He felt for Freed. Everyone knew the poor guy had it bad for Laxus….except for Laxus. This had to be killing him. His anger had mostly evaporated but he was still commanding when he asked what she used.

When Juvia produced the potion, Gray practically snatched it from her hand. Avidly reading the label. _Blah blah blah inhaled or imbibed..blah blah…falls in love with the first person they see as soon their eyes lock..blah blah….use a pinch…_ Gray's eyes shifted from the label to check how much Juvia had used. Half the bottle was empty.

"You used half the bottle?!" he couldn't help the high pitch to his voice. _She used half the freaking bottle, if that had hit me full in the face like I guess she'd intended….I'd have been a dribbling mess, beholden to her every whim. It might even have had a permanent effect…who the hell sells this by the bottle!?_ "You're only supposed to use a pinch!" he shuddered.

"I….I wanted to be sure….." Gray stared at her in mute horror. "I mixed it with my water, to make it easier to throw…it was only supposed to hit you but you left the table just after I threw it and it hit Mira's hand and then exploded and-" Juvia babbled nervously. _I guess that diluted it a bit…maybe. Hopefully._

"Everyone inhaled it." Rogue finished for her.

"At least it was contained to the one table" Freed conceded, somewhat kindly considering what the object of his affections was currently doing to another person…not that Gray was in a position to talk. He glanced over to see Natsu looking coyly at Sting and he wanted to puke. _Coy….Natsu….gimme a break._ Sting was running his hand through Natsu's hair and Gray wanted to freeze it until it snapped off. _At least they're keeping it PG….unlike someone I could mention…._ Gray turned his attention to the other couple and he wrinkled his nose. He glanced to the side, his gaze snagging on Freed and the look on his face. _That's gotta be how I look at Natsu and Lucy, granted they don't do this kind of thing but still…_

Gray reached out and gently patted Freed's arm. "Calm down, it'll be okay" he said as gently as he could. _We'll fix this damn mess._ But Freed wouldn't tear his eyes away and then it happened. _Oh shit…not good._ Gray tightened his hold on the rune mage, because he was convinced Freed was going to do some serious damage if he let go. Freed let out an anguished shout, before turning glistening eyes to Juvia.

"Fix it. NOW" he shouted.

"I don't…um…." _Gods we don't have time for this._

"Juvia" He growled, noticing Sting sniffing Natsu's god damn _hair_ out of the corner of his eye.

"But….I love you Gray. I've loved you for so long…." _why the hell is he sniffing his hair?! Who does that?!_

"I know" Gray said, as softly as he could, gaze still fixed on Natsu as Sting ran his hand down Natsu's arm. "And I'm sorry I can't return your feelings. Truly I am….but I love someone else" Gray tore his gaze away and focused back on Juvia.

"I got the antidote this time….just in case" she mumbled. Gray barely had time to react, his concentration focused on Freed and trying to keep a hold of the mage, but there was no way he could hold Freed. The rune mage ripped his arm out of Gray's grip and rushed forward. _Everything's about to go to hell._


	7. Chapter 6

_**A/N: I am sooo sorry you guys! I know you've been patiently waiting for me to update but honestly, it's been a really busy and tiring few months and whenever I did have time to write I was just too tired to focus and concentrate properly! But things should be back to normal soon!**_

Gray watched Freed rush towards his dragon slayer, his heart warming at the sight. _Mark your territory Freed…..maybe I should take a leaf outta your book._ Gray thought. _But first…._

"Antitode Juvia…..now" Gray said, eyes on Freed and Laxus. The water mage hurriedly produced the antidote and prepared it, following after Freed as she did so. The situation, hopefully soon to be under control…at least partially, Gray allowed his gaze to slide to the side. Sting and Natsu had turned to watch the unfolding drama, heads cocked. Natsu was sniffing the air, Gray could tell even from this distance because he could see the way his nose wrinkled ever so slightly as he did it. _Ah jeez….don't say anything…._ Gray figured Natsu could probably smell Freed's tears. It was pretty obvious to everyone tuned in to their little drama that Freed was indeed crying but it really didn't need to be pointed out. Natsu however…his brain didn't work the same way as everyone else. Whatever he said…he wouldn't mean it maliciously, he'd just wanna help Freed but pointing out the rune mages upset would only make things worse for him. Gray's hand itched to cover Natsu's mouth. Something he did frequently, that or hitting him…gently and with no real force. But enough to let him know to keep his mouth shut. Gray only resorted to putting his hand over Natsu's mouth when the situation was particularly volatile, having the other mans warm, rough lips pressed to his hand was a certain kind of torture.

Gray saw Natsu's lips part, and he started to rush forwards. But he knew he wouldn't make it in time. _Damnit. I should have kept a closer a eye on him. But I couldn't keep watching…that._ Suddenly, Sting was there. Gray stopped short as the blonde dragon slayer gently put his hand over Natsu's mouth, shaking his head at him. _But…that's my job._ Gray thought dumbly, as both slayers lost any interest in what was going on with Freed and Laxus and focused back again on each other. _Oh well, it was nice while it lasted. Juvia should finish up with the antidote on Laxus and then she can use it on Natsu and it'll all be fine. Thank the Gods he and Sting decided to keep it PG._ Gray chuckled to himself. Smiling as he remembered Natsu's shy smile at Sting. _Cute…but that's not the real Natsu….not my Natsu._

"Just so you know…if he touches my boyfriend I'm going to rip his arm off" a shadowy voice said next to him. Gray blinked.

"Boyfriend….you and Sting?!" He tried not to screech the words. Rogue nodded.

"We came to visit because we missed the rowdiness of your Guild….but we also wanted to share the news with our fellow Dragon Slayers" Rogue said, stoic.

"Uh….I'm guessing that's a dragon slayer thing…." Gray trailed off. "But regardless….it's not really their fault" Rogue made a sound that was neither agreement nor disagreement. Gray turned watchful eyes on the pair while they waited for Juvia to finish up with Laxus. The girl looked like she was watching the season finale of her latest show…all tears and sniffles and smiles. Gray rolled his eyes. _Glad to see someone's enjoying this._

Gray's eyes narrowed as he watched Sting flirting with Natsu. Gray had become quite good at keeping his face impassive whenever anyone flirted with Natsu, he'd been watching Lucy and Natsu acting like they where two steps away from becoming a couple for forever. It had been a necessity. The only sign he ever showed was eyes narrowing a bit more than usual. And the occasional loss of a garment of clothing. As he folded his arms across his chest, he noted that he appeared to have lost his shirt at some point. _Dang it._ Gray supposed that, while it was indeed partially to do with his training and his preference for being cold leading to him stripping layers when he was too warm…part of may also have been to do with Natsu. Watching someone flirt with him…watching Lucy touching him..being as close to him as she could…perhaps Gray losing his shirt was his way of handling it. Showing off to an extent. Hoping Natsu would finally notice him.

As Gray watched, Sting's flirting was becoming more and more blatant. _I probably should have tried that approach a while back._ Gray thought belatedly.

He didn't have time to dwell on it though because Natsu and Sting had decided they where over their cutesy PG flirt fest and Gray fervently wished someone would make this nightmare end. Preferably Juvia, once she was done bawling over Laxus and Freed. Gray's narrowed eyes watched Natsu's hand as it reached for Sting, Natsu's fingers trailing down the blonde's bare stomach. Feeling the well defined muscles, a slight smirk on his face, Sting smirking right back. Gray couldn't decide which one he wanted to punch more. Rogue growled and started forward and Gray snapped his hand out, gripping the dragon slayer by the bicep.

"Don't…you dare" he ground out. "It's not Natsu's fault. Besides. Would it kill your boyfriend to wear a proper freaking shirt?" Gray eyed Sting's crop top…thing.

"You're one to talk...you're not even wearing one" Rogue growled. But he stopped straining to get forward. Conceding Gray's point.

"When ya got it…flaunt it. Ya gotta be all in" Gray smirked. His smirk was quickly replaced with a deep scowl as his eyes tracked Sting. The blonde leaned in, whispering something in the other man's ear before biting it, causing Natsu to flush and growl slightly. Gray felt the air around him drop a couple of degrees as he started forward. Rogue grabbed his arm.

"He's only playing" Rogue said calmly. Gray's scowl deepened.

"Well I'm only going to 'play' with the pretty boys face" Gray growled out. Rogue's lips pulled back from his teeth in a snarl, and Gray ripped his arm free, stalking towards Natsu and Sting. As he approached, Natsu growled louder in response to Sting's next whispered comment. Before the blonde could nip his ear again, Natsu grabbed Sting's wrists, pushing him back and pinning him to the seat. Gray lunged, grabbing Natsu around the waist and hauling him backward, muscles straining as the dragon slayer put up a fight.

"Not on my watch flame brain" he groused. "Little help here Juvia" he called to the water mage.

"Hey ice princess! Lemme go! Things where about to get-"

"I don't wanna hear it" Gray cut him off forcefully. Juvia appeared in front of him and blew a powder in to Natsu's face. Gray released him and Natsu spun to face him.

"What the hell…." the dragon slayer sneezed, a slight pink haze obscuring the onyx eyes he loved so much. Natsu sniffed the air.

"Hey…I can smell again!" he cheered, moving closer to Gray and taking a big sniff.

"Do you mind?" Gray grouched.

"No. Not really" Natsu said bluntly. Gray made a tch sound, crossing his arms. "Wow that's gotta be a new record…blink and you miss it" Natsu chuckled gesturing to Gray's shirtless torso. Gray rolled his eyes.

"You got hit with a love potion idiot, you've lost some time" Natsu blinked.

"I….what?" Natsu held out his arm, sniffing his coat.

"Then why do I smell like Sting?" Natsu paused. "Oh" Natsu swallowed, turning slowly to face Rogue who was holding down a flailing Sting. "Sorry bout that Rogue….I really didn't mean to do…whatever I did" Natsu scratched his head. Rogue sighed.

"I'm aware. But if you do it again I'll rip you apart" he said calmly. Natsu gulped.

"Okay" he squeaked. He turned to Gray. "I'm just gonna go…." Natsu said swiftly retreating towards the back of the Guild. _This is your chance. There's never going to be that right moment. Now's all you've got, at least Lucy isn't here so when he shoots you down you have time to lick your wounds before the cutesy coupley act starts up again._ Gray followed behind Natsu, as the dragon slayer emerged in to the garden behind the Guild. His sensitive nose was twitching as he sniffed in long pulls of air.

"Gray?" Natsu spun to him as soon as Gray was out the door. Gray turned to close the door behind him, using the opportunity to take a deep breath.

"What are you doing?" he asked as casually as he could, walking forward. Natsu waved his hand.

"Last thing I smelled before…whatever happened, was weird. I didn't like it…and there's so many scents in there right now, and all I can smell is Sting" Natsu wrinkled his nose.

"Overwhelming huh?" Gray deduced. Natsu nodded. "So…you know about Sting and Rogue?"

"Yeah…they came to tell us. Kind of a big deal when dragon slayers find their mate ya know" Natsu laughed awkwardly. "We're kinda like family too…." Gray nodded, unsure how to proceed.

"Look Natsu…." Gray's voice trailed off as Natsu leaned forward and stuck his face in his neck, inhaling deeply. "Uhh….."

"I couldn't smell you" Natsu mumbled in to his neck. "Kinda freaked me out…." Gray's heart was thudding in his chest. _Maybe…is it…possible?_

"Wh….why?" Gray managed to get out.

"Your smell is my favourite, I can always smell it the strongest" Natsu replied. Gray swallowed.

"It….it is?"

"That's what I said" Natsu grumbled. Gray processed the new information, barely managing to breathe. _He….he….._ "I love you Gray" Natsu said quietly, Gray wouldn't have heard him if he hadn't been standing so close.

"Wh…wh…what? That's….it's…" Gray stuttered. Natsu pushed away from him. The loss of Natsu's heat leaving him feeling cold, one of the few times in his life he'd felt such a thing.

"Forget I said anything. I was just messin' with ya" Natsu babbled, pushing past him and heading towards the door. Gray snatched Natsu's hand as he passed. Holding it tightly.

"I love you too" he said clearly. "For a while now" Natsu blinked at him.

"Why didn't you say anything before?" Natsu narrowed his eyes.

"I was going to…but then Lucy arrived and you guys got close. I thought maybe you liked her…." Natsu snorted, before erupting in to laughter.

"Lucy? No way" Gray scowled.

"It's not funny idiot. I had all these feelings for you and the two of you looked like you where one step away from being a couple" Natsu, with visible effort, managed to stop laughing.

"She's my best friend…I don't like her like that. I never have….I wanted to tell you how I felt but…there was never a right time and I didn't wanna mess things up with the team if you…if you didn't…" Gray reached out his other hand, cupping Natsu's face, Natsu's hand immediately coming up to cover his own. "But then somethin' weird just happened, and I couldn't smell you and I smelled like Sting and you looked upset and when you followed me….I just wanted to smell you again…it kinda slipped out" Gray laughed.

"I followed you to tell you how I felt…finally. I figured now was as good a time as any and I did just have to watch Sting nibbling your ear like a popsicle." Natsu paled.

"He what?!" Gray leaned in.

"You copped a feel of his abs too….and you blushed like a schoolgirl when he did it to you" Gray murmured, watching Natsu's cheeks turn pink.

"Rogue's…gonna kill me…."

"Nah he won't. He knows it was the potion….if I hadn't stopped whatever you planned on doing when you pinned Sting down though…."

"What!?" Natsu screeched. Gray laughed. "It's not funny!" Natsu snapped, and Gray sobered immediately.

"No…it wasn't….." Gray leaned in, pressing his lips to Natsu's. They where warm, and rough and he felt at ease as he teased the dragon slayer's mouth open, deepening the kiss and sliding his tongue home. His hand drifted down from Natsus' cheek, down his chest, and came to rest on his stomach, running lightly over the muscles there. He pulled his other hand out of Natsu's grasp and slid it up his back, his hand tangling in Natsu's soft, pink hair. Just like he'd wanted to do before…dreamed about doing. He finally got to touch Natsu…play with his hair. Kiss him. Gray sighed happily as Natsu's arms wrapped around him.

"Feel better?" Gray asked as he pulled away. Natsu nodded happily.

"All I smell is you" he grinned, his sharp incisors poking out slightly. Gray smiled, hugging the dragon slayer tightly, nuzzling his nose in to his neck.

"So…this means you're mine right?" Natsu asked hesitantly.

"Duh. Always" Gray murmured, kissing Natsu's neck. "I love _you,_ I said so didn't I? _"_ he felt Natsu relax slightly.

"Just…wanted to make sure. Kinda feels like a dream" Natsu chuckled nervously. Gray smiled deviously, before leaning up slightly.

"I know one way to prove to you this is real…." he said seductively.

"R-really?" Gray hummed in response, before gently biting Natsu's ear. "Now you're just making fun of me" the other man grumbled, looking away, but his cheeks where tinted pink. Gray smirked. _Maybe I should thank Sting for the tip…._ Gray shook the thought away. But another soon took it's place. Natsu must have felt Gray tense slightly because he asked, "What's wrong?" Gray sighed.

"You're going to have to tell Lucy when she get's back" _I hope it doesn't hurt her too much…_

"Tell her what?"

"That…we're together. How you feel about me" Gray said, slowly.

"Oh she already knows" Natsu said blithely.

"What?"

"She knows how I feel about you, she has for ages. Worked it out on her own." Gray blinked. "She's gonna be so psyched when she finds out I told you, and that you're my mate now!"

"I'm your what now?"

"My mate. You said your mine…remember?" Gray nodded absently. It wasn't that he minded being Natsu's mate…he just never thought Natsu would want _him_ to be it.

"Really….me?"

"There was never anybody else. I always knew you where my mate. I just didn't think you'd ever return my feelings…" Natsu shrugged.

"Idiot" Gray murmured, cheeks flushed pink.

"I can't wait to tell the others" Natsu crowed, heading for the door again. Gray caught him, turning him round and caging him against the door.

"I don't think so. You've spent enough time with Sting for one day" Gray grumbled. Natsu smirked at him.

"And I thought dragon slayers where the possessive ones" Gray shut him up with a hard kiss. One Natsu returned fervently, his arms wrapping around Gray's bare torso. Warm hands leaving trails as they roamed his body.

 _I shoulda done this a long time ago._


	8. Chapter 7

Rogue had forced himself to remain calm as his boyfriend flirted with Natsu, in a way it was no different than when Sting had the tendency to fanboy over the man. Something that irritated him, made him jealous…but that he pushed down. He knew Sting wasn't doing it to hurt him….this wasn't Sting at all. So he pushed it down and tried to focus on solving the problem. He and Sting's feelings for each other had been a long time coming. They'd been together for most of their lives, Rogue falling in love with Sting had been inevitable. What hadn't been so certain was Sting actually returning his feelings. Once they'd sorted their Guild out, replacing their old Master with Sting…things had mellowed out, become less of a toxic environment to live in and Rogue had focused on his feelings. He'd decided the time was right to finally do something about them, he just hadn't decided how. But Sting had been one step ahead of him.

They'd taken a job, just the two of them. The first one like it in a while. However, upon arriving at the inn they'd be staying at, there had been a mysterious mix up with the rooms. So instead of two separate beds, they'd have to share the one. Sting had been strangely nonplussed about the whole situation which should have been Rogue's first clue. But it wasn't until he woke up, finding himself plastered to Sting's back that he realised it was a set up.

Rogue's arms had been wrapped around Sting, one hand on his chest and one hand on his stomach, his face buried in the man's hair. Rogue had very slowly and very carefully removed his hands, and rolled over to his side of the bed, putting his back to Sting and his hands as far away as possible, when a voice had complained.

"Hey…I was enjoying that"

"…..w-w-w-what?" Rogue had spluttered. He'd felt a warm body press up against his back.

"Guess it's my turn then" Sting had said, as he'd settled his face in the crook between Rogue's neck and shoulder, his arms wrapping around him tightly.

"What….are you doing?"

"Cuddling Rogue….duh" Sting had replied.

"Yes…but…." Rogue's brain had ceased to function properly, because Sting holding him felt so incredibly perfect. He'd have felt quite at ease if he hadn't been so shocked. Sting sighed.

"I thought it was obvious….I know you better than you know yourself Rogue. I know how you feel about me. I can see it in your eyes."

"I don't know-"

"Calm down" Sting soothed him. "It's okay. I love you too"

"You…you do?"

"Yep. Always have. Figured I'd better do something about it now that everything with the Guild was handled" Sting said, nonchalantly.

"And you thought…you'd do that how?"

"Um….I was actually gonna tell you down on the beach. The bad guy would have been taken care of, and the sun would have been settin' and I'd have told you but…the guy knocked you out and then I knocked him out…once or twice…I was kinda mad" Sting chuckled sheepishly. "And then I carried you back here. I kinda fell asleep, and then when I woke up you where holding me pretty tight, you know" Sting teased. "And here we are" Rogue had to laugh.

"I should have known." he shook his head. "You've always been one step ahead…I'd been trying to work out how best to tell you"

"If I'd waited for you, I'd have waited forever" Sting snarked.

"I was getting there" Rogue growled. Sting laughed.

"I know" he murmured, kissing Rogue's jaw. "But you know me…I'm impatient…" Rogue smiled at that. It was true after all. Still...he'd wanted to voice his feelings, wanted to be the one to confess. Even if Sting hadn't returned his feelings, Rogue had wanted to be the one to make the move. He'd hoped Sting might return his feelings, but he could never be sure. Under their old master, Rogue had convinced himself Sting would never return his, it was hopeless…a lost cause. But after the Games, with things at their Guild much improved….Rogue had felt hope returning.

He rolled over in Sting's arms, facing the blonde dragon slayer. Sting was looking at him, blue eyes soft.

"I love you, Sting" Rogue said the words he'd been longing to say. Sting smiled.

"I know" he brought his lips to Rogue's, kissing him softly. "I love _you,_ Rogue" he said against his lips. Rogue returned the kiss, bringing a hand up to stroke Sting's cheek.

"I really should have known" Rogue murmured to himself.

"You kinda should have" Sting teased. "There was only ever going to be you" Rogue flushed, and Sting pounced again. It was one of Rogue's fondest memories, and they'd been together ever since.

* * *

It had been a couple of months, and they'd decided they should check in on their dragon slayer family, tell them the good news. Dragon slayers tended to mate for life, once they found someone they loved. Really, truly loved. That was it. There was never anyone else, nobody could turn their heads, they loved with their whole hearts. So it was an occasion to celebrate. Curious, Rogue had looked up as much information about it as he could, intrigued to know the parameters of it. It turned out that while a slayer might feel love towards someone else, it didn't solidify in to the love of mates unless the other person returned those feelings. Something to do with scent, and pheromones and their draconic sense of smell. Either way it had been pretty obvious that he and Sting had developed a mating bond before they'd even gotten together.

Rogue's other purpose for the visit, was to relay the information to his fellow dragon slayers. However, having caught a sniff of both Laxus and Natsu…it appeared he wasn't the only one who'd found his mate. Not that either of the other two realised it yet. The feelings where evidently there, but nothing had happened. Or so he'd thought until Juvia had struck with her love potion. On the one hand, Freed and Laxus had clearly managed to sort out whatever problems they were having and Rogue couldn't be happier for Laxus. On the other hand, his boyfriend was flirting with Natsu, the man he idolised and the one thing that had the power to make Rogue's hackles rise. He knew there was nothing more to it than some hero worship but Sting would insist on going on about Natsu this and Natsu that until Rogue was thoroughly disgruntled. He knew how Natsu felt about Gray, it had been obvious in what he'd observed of them at the Grand Magic Games. But he hadn't been sure of the ice mage's feelings….until today. He couldn't miss Gray's reactions and obvious upset. This entire situation appeared to be Gray's tipping point. Rogue would have been a lot happier for Natsu if his boyfriend wasn't currently groping the fire mage's chest and bicep. Rogue looked down towards his own chest, gaze switching to his bicep disconsolately. _Mine are just as firm and…and toned as Natsu's._ He mentally grumbled.

Rogue gritted his teeth and endured Sting's touches on the other man. They weren't as bad as they could be, considering the Laxus situation. Sting sniffing Natsu's hair had stung, and he'd refrained from snarling as Sting inhaled another person's scent. Sting loved Rogue's scent….holding him and burying his face in his neck…breathing in Rogue's scent…it calmed him. And here he was sniffing _Natsu._ He hadn't been able to stop himself from voicing the threat, warning Gray to control his mate. He hadn't been able to argue with Gray, it really wasn't their fault, but that hadn't stopped the instinctive reaction when Natsu trailed his fingers over Sting's stomach. _Touching_ him. His hackles had risen, and he'd wanted to run over there and tear Natsu to pieces. Bickering with Gray calmed him…allowed him to regain focus. Just as well, as it had been his turn to grab the ice mage when Sting had decided to nip Natsu's ear.

"He's only playing" he'd said. And it was true. Sting was forever playfully biting Rogue, it was his favourite thing to do. He didn't mean any harm by it, although Rogue knew Gray wasn't angry because he thought Sting was hurting Natsu. But it helped to think of it like that. Rogue focused on Gray and keeping him from making good on his threat to hurt Sting. Rogue knew he wouldn't really harm the dragon slayer, he was just upset, but he kept a grip on him away. He wouldn't allow anyone to harm Sting, especially when as Gray had so rightfully pointed out…it wasn't their fault.

Natsu pinning Sting to the bench seat though…that was when Rogue's fragile hold on his control had broken. If Gray hadn't gotten to Natsu first, Rogue would have done something he regretted. As it was, while Juvia dealt with Natsu, Rogue found himself taking the pink haired slayer's place, pinning his flailing boyfriend down to the seat. Preventing him from following after Natsu like he so badly wanted to.

"Rogue get off of me!" Sting bit out, struggling to get up.

"No" he growled. Straining to keep the other man down.

"C'mon, you're ruining my view" Rogue raised an eyebrow.

"Oh that's a shame. I rather think I'm improving it" he smirked. Sting blinked at him and Juvia hit him with the antidote dust, a familiar pink haze, there and gone in an instant. Sniffling, Sting looked up at Rogue.

"Uh…..not in the Guild Hall Rogue" Sting said, smirking. Rogue sagged with relief. Letting his body relax on top of Sting's and his face find it's usual place in the space between his neck and shoulder.

"Rogue?" Sting asked concerned. Rogue felt Sting's nose nuzzle his hair, the blonde inhaling deeply a few times. "Much better than that nasty, weird sweet smell" Sting sighed. _So he doesn't remember what happened after initially smelling the potion._

"Hey Rogue…is there seriously a reason you're pinning me down in the middle of Fairy Tail's Guild hall?" Sting asked, nudging him. "Cos it's kinda uncomfortable"

"You were groping Natsu, flirting with him and…biting his ear" Rogue listed off. He felt Sting stiffen.

"I uh..um…did um…Gray see?"

"Yes. He likes you even less than he did before" Rogue replied bluntly. He was well aware he wasn't the only one bothered by Sting's hero worship.

"Oh…oh well" Sting said with a shrug. Rogue sat up slowly, staring down at Sting with dangerously narrowed eyes.

"What do you mean…oh well. You were under the influence of a love potion and you were seducing Natsu…" Sting rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry...it's just….kinda a dream of mine. I used to really have a thing for Natsu…." Rogue growled. "Calm down, I don't anymore. I just look up to him but….score one for teenage me?" Sting chuckled. Rogue punched him. _Hard._

"Ooowww" Sting whined. "What did you do that for?!"

"You know what for" Rogue snarled. Now wasn't the time for Sting to be brushing things off with jokes. Rogue had remained calmer than the other two, confident in their mating bond. In fact Rogue was certain their bond was why Sting and Natsu's flirting had been more….PG. It had tried to work against the potion, keeping Natsu and Sting from getting too…hands on with each other. Rogue was even sure it had worked the same way with Laxus, Mira had been the one making all of the moves. But that didn't mean it hadn't hurt Rogue any less.

"Rogue…it's not a big deal." Sting said seriously. "It was just a stupid potion, I don't want you to get upset about it and dwell on it"

"Too late" Rogue sniffed, looking studiously away from his boyfriend.

"I'll make it up to you" Sting said, stroking his hand. Rogue felt himself softening. "You know I don't like it when you're upset. I'm sorry" Rogue sighed, sliding off of Sting and giving him room to sit back up. . _I'm such a pushover. But…._ he allowed Sting to wrap his arms around him, pulling him closer. Rogue buried his face in Sting's chest. He could feel one of Sting's hands rubbing his back soothingly. Sting gently lifted Rogue's face up, leaning forward to kiss him. Rogue opened his mouth almost immediately when Sting's lips touched his, immediately deepening the kiss. Wanting to be as close, and connected to Sting as he could be. He heard the rumble in Sting's chest and smiled. Only _he_ could get that reaction from Sting. Sting's hands trailed down Rogue's body. Rogue pulled away.

"Not here…." he murmured. "Let's go home" _were nobody goes around casually throwing love potions at innocent people._ Hand in hand, Sting and Rogue swiftly exited the Guild hall, more than eager to get home and let Sting make it up to him for as long as he wanted. _That Guild….it causes nothing but chaos._ Rogue thought, somewhat fondly. After all, Fairy Tail was….Fairy Tail. It wouldn't be the same without some chaos.


End file.
